Golf club covers of various types are known in the art. One type of cover is made in the form of an inverted pouch which fits loosely over the golf club head, but does not cover the club shaft. Another type of cover includes a flexible sock-like shaft cover portion depending from the head cover portion for covering the club shaft. The cover is applied to the golf club by placing the shaft cover portion over the club head and then pulling the shaft cover portion downwardly along a longitudinal axis of the club shaft so that the shaft cover portion is pulled over the club head and then onto the club shaft. A bottom part of the shaft cover portion is preferably flared to accommodate the club head.
The process of applying the cover is cumbersome and inconvenient because the club head must be pulled through shaft cover portion before the club shaft can be received in the shaft cover portion. There is therefore a need for an improved golf club cover which can be applied easily and conveniently to both the head and shaft of a golf club.